Talk:I Need Assistance
Fuck! This would have been way better had I been logged in! I hadn't even noticed that I had been logged out. Oh well. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 08:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Wow. That sent a genuine chill down my spine. Nice use of wiki script. --King Starscream 16:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) There is nothing to make a man jump quite like a directed, specific reference to you in public media. Especially scary public media. I have no idea how you managed to do that with wikiscript, but you are a crafty, crafty individual. (Everybody dies, though, so - would he see it if they're supposed to die of natural causes?) Javer80 16:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh god he told ME not to go outside, lol. Well done OP. Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 16:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap... nice scare with the wikiscript. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 18:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Holy...wow...nearly gave me a heart attack. Haha, seriously though, nice one.AnkhTheOdd 20:48, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Uhm........ Shit. Dronian 21:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Well....... FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSuprememessage 21:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) This should be the creepypasta of the month... AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 21:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No it shouldn't, just because he is taking advantage of templates doesn't mean he deserves creepypasta of the month! D:< This was probably a five minute project, look at cold to the touch, I can write with templates too! Sorry, "Unoriginal" isn't part of my vocabulary. 00:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice theory, Supreme. Y U MAD THO? I worked hard to get the script up and running. Took more than 5 minutes to come up with this. I had a come up with a story and a way to tie in the script AND write a second version of this that could be publishable. Gotta give me a bit more credit than that. ClericofMadness 00:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah Cleric, I give you credit for coding, but you need more than making templates to make a good story Sorry, "Unoriginal" isn't part of my vocabulary. User: Suprememessage 01:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The shock is greater than saying the reader is the next, but I just used what was available ClericofMadness 01:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) wow. haha. dammit, i shat bricks. this is awesome! "I have not...come this far...to die now." -Nick 01:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) My GOD that Scared me. i went to the bottom of my page. when i was looking at the pastas, i clicked on that one. went straight to the bottom. and saw my name. i havent even read it yet! Well, I have now shit my britches. That almost made me shut the laptop lid in fear. Good work! Blaziquaza 08:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh god, for a brief moment, I nearly pissed my pants o.o Wonder what it would look like if i wasnt signed in? Toxickawaiicupcake 03:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) WHOA, WHOAAAAA Oh man, for a second I thought I'd made someone reaaaally mad, and I was only finding it now. Excellent, excellent work here. Robotkat 03:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I WIN, I AM DEATH! Moustacheman11 05:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) holy crp tat scared my Superguy163 21:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Superguy163 I lold uhhh 0_0 .................... Wow. That seriously made my heart feel like it sunk into my stomach. Lol. Good job on that one. Shinigami.eyes 03:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Shinigami.eyes OH COME ON!!!! Snazzell 19:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC) So... Necromancy? Rahwen 23:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Holy shit that scared me Ok...uh...who the heck are you? why are did you use my username in one of your stories? don't do that again, it's really creepy. if you do i'll call the cops on you. Because I am pretty upset right now...besides im 11...and I saw another person have my name in another story so If you say one more thing about me Im calling the cops and their gonna arrest your ass... Holy crap. How did he make my name appear. Doesn't he know i am death? God dammit man you really scared me there. I guess thats the welcome wagon around here. But I must thank you for that gives me an idea........ Rpshadow 00:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha ha. I read this, saw my name at the end, like someone else thought I made someone mad, but about three seconds after I read this, my screen door was blown open by the wind and I had to go outside and shut it. LOL it was the last thing I really wanted to do. Good story man, I liked itZodiacx2 08:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC) This, sir, is ingenius use of scripting. Hats off to you. That One Dino 17:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Haha, niiiiice. THAT, my acquaintance, was unexpected. :) DrakoNeos 23:05, February 22, 2012 (UTC) It kills the effect just a bit that gender was specified. Well, if you're a girl and reading this, that is. Ah, oh well. Otherwise good~ Dagnie 19:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) How did you know my name? You've Met with a Terrible Fate Haven't You? 18:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Just had to go and check... ...what it looked like without being logged in. "Someone tell not to go outside for a while" is rather comical, I feel. =P Trismagestus 21:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I see what you did there. Very clever. It's overall pretty shitty and just using usernames makes it seem ..idk, having a name would have been more effective. That being said, I did get a jump in my chest when I saw my ...well actually..my username is my name so..nice job.JSilvis (talk) 00:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Numb3red (talk) 03:28, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh man that freaked me out XD Heart skipped a beat when I read the last line. Good pasta. Should be next Pasta of the Month. Denalicain (talk) 03:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC)